


From our own separate sides (now we say goodnight)

by estel_willow, mandsangelfox



Series: At Our Swiftest Speed [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Death, Feels, Gen, Missing Scene, Spoilers, Twin Connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estel_willow/pseuds/estel_willow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandsangelfox/pseuds/mandsangelfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Pietro planned to do and what transpired were never exactly similar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	From our own separate sides (now we say goodnight)

What he was thinking wasn't exactly clear. Granted, he may not have been thinking at all. It wasn't one of his strengths, after all. Impulsive was something he'd been since birth, always jumping in feet first and learning to swim second. Never in a hundred years did he think he would be putting his life on the line for strangers brought together by circumstance and kept together through a sheer desperation not to let the crazy robot intent on destroying the world do exactly that. Yet here he was, streaking through the battlefield, snatching people out of harm's way and destroying the twisted mechanics of Ultron's sick mind.

What Pietro planned to do and what transpired were never exactly similar so the whole throwing himself into the line of fire and protecting Clint, who had protected his sister, wasn't something he'd intended. It had just sort of happened. 

It wasn't until the movement stopped and the unsettling feeling of heavy lead accompanied by a not too alien wave of agony swept through him that Pietro finally grasped what, in that split second, he'd done. More importantly, what he'd done to _Wanda_. She'd hate him for this, that much he knew, but at the same time he hadn't - despite his reservations - been able to let the archer die. Not here, not now. Not when it was clear to anybody with eyes that Clint saw the world in a very different way from those around him; he had a talent for seeing beyond the obvious and the world needed more people like him in it. Him and Captain America. 

The silence was palpable which was strange in itself given the chaos raging around them, but Pietro felt the weight of it pressing on his chest. Well, it was either that or the bullets. Those many bullets which he knew would have shredded the Hawk alive and potentially the child clasped in his arms. For the man now known for his super speed, the seconds which followed his oddly selfless act (martyrdom was apparently contagious) were agonising as if the world was thrown into reverse and for the first time he was the one playing catch up.

Not that he would ever let anybody see his panic, not even Wanda.

Instead he affected a cocky grin and echoed the words which began and now rather suitably ended his brief friendship with Clint. "You didn't see that coming?" And then his body gave, crumpling and hitting the ground with a force he didn't think was possible. Death: not quite as frightening as people would have you believe, but still slow, ridiculously slow, especially to Pietro. Time passed quickly for those around him, blood filling his would be superhero suit and light fading until a familiar darkness filled Pietro's sight, death sweeping in on him like an old friend. 

The last thing he heard before he finally lost his tenuous grasp on this world was the echoes of an agonised scream that followed him under. It wasn't as cold as he'd expected and just before he finally slipped he had a thought, one simple sentence and he knew it meant something more than he could currently grasp:

_Not even death can keep us apart._

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece of work between myself and estel_willow :) See, we can write something more than just Star Trek together!


End file.
